1. Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power management. In particular, some embodiments relate to synchronizing the idleness of system devices with the idleness of a system processor based on an operating system schedule.
2. Discussion
The popularity of computing systems continues to grow and the demand for more functionality has reached new heights. As a result, modern workloads and computing systems can consume more power and generate more heat than previously experienced. Modern platform power management techniques use drivers to emulate hardware timers, where when a timer expires the respective device has been idle for a predetermined amount of time and is turned off to conserve power. While such an approach can be acceptable at coarse levels of granularity, there may be lost power saving opportunities at relatively fine levels of granularity.